


King of Crows

by leernamenlos



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, idk im bad at tagging things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leernamenlos/pseuds/leernamenlos
Summary: After the loss of his entire family the Raven Queen chooses Percy as her new champion. With the gift of new powers the Raven Queen bestows upon him Percy vows to bring down those who have betrayed and destroyed his home and those he loved, and to restore the honor stripped from him. But something else lurks in the shadows. Someone else has been lied to and betrayed, and they blame Percy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmm we're just wingin' this (ah-wink) not sure how it's gonna go but someone on twitter mentioned a Critical Role/Dishonored crossover and then a bunch of us started head-canoning and now im writing A Mess lmao
> 
> ill try to update as regularly as possible, please be kind to me fellow critters <3
> 
> p.s. i know this is short, it's just the prologue :3

Soft, gray rain clouds hung in the sky over the city of Emon, and a chilling wind cut through streets which made the people flee from the cold. The recent days had been dark, and wet; it had rained every day for almost a month. In the quiet alleyways someone coughed and tried to shake off the cold that sunk deeper into their bones. From somewhere on a rooftop nearby a smirk split a cheek, and a crow cawed.

A lone cart and it's driver splashed through a puddle in the cobblestone path. A man passing by on foot growled at his now soaked and freezing cloak and shouted up at the cart driver. He angrily shook his cloak at the driver, and the driver shouted back. The shadows grew and flickered and rose from the ground in a swirl behind the cart. A form dressed in dark clothes and their face covered with a mask crouched behind the wheel and carefully watched the two argue. Silently, and nimbly the new person climbed into the back of the cart. Not a moment later they decended from the cart with their prize tucked under an arm. Again, the shadows stretched and rose from the ground. In another swirl of inky blackness, the theif was gone.

They reappeared on top of a roof next to another darkly dressed. The theif knelt and presented the small roll of partchment. A gloved hand took it and tucked it away underneath the black feathers of his cloak. The theif bowed their head and backed away, the shadows flexing once more.

“Will you not observe your brother?” His quiet, gravely voice seemed to seep through his lips like smoke spilling out of a chimney. The theif hesitated and the shadows receded. The two stepped towards the edge of the roof and crouched to avoid detection. They observed as the driver and the soaked man finished their argument and the cart continued on it's way down the street. The soaked man waited another moment before he lifted his hood and vanished with the shadows. He also appeared on the roof behind them. The theif joined the soaked man's side and awaited the judgement of the third.

Vax'Ildan rose with the wind, and faced the two before him. “Well done, underlings. The Clasp will be pleased to hear of your performance today.” The two bowed their heads. “You are dismissed.” In a final swirl of smoke the two underlings vanished.

He waited a moment before reaching into his cloak and retrieving the roll of parchment. Vax untied the string that held it together and began to read. When he was finished Vax unsheathed the dagger that was inlayed with a bright red ruby. With a flick of his wrist the dagger was ablaze and he set the letter on fire. Vax let the wind carry away the ashes until there was nothing left. Another moment passed and Vax left in a blink of shadows.


End file.
